Stalowe Serce
by Gebulus
Summary: Opowiadanie o marzeniu więkości fanów, czyli lądowanie w śwecie Beast Wars, jednak bohaterka przygody, raczej nie podziela ich entuzjazmu.
1. Chapter 1

Z dedykacją dla zwariowanej Zoey, dzieki której wpadłem na ten pomysł.

Sonia powstała na wzór mojej kuzynki, która uwielbia Beast Wars. Pozdrowienia dla ciebie Sonia i przepraszam że cię w to wpakowałem :)

Cześć 1

Sonia ze złością uderzyłam w blat biurka. Na monitorze świeciły na czerwono olbrzymie litery: GAME OVER! YOU LOSE!

- Też cię lubię – warknęła i wyłączyła symulator lotów.

Dziewczyna przeciągnęła się i spojrzała na zegarek. Dochodziła godzina siódma, czy nie był tak późno jak się spodziewała. Znudzona rozejrzała się po pokoju.

Ściany były pomalowane na mocny zielony kolor, które nie cierpiała z całego serca. Jednak jej matce szczególnie się podobał i podobno pasował do wiekowej szafy jaka stała w pokoju dziewczyny. Poza tym pokój był w porządku. Na ścianie wsiało kilkanaście dyplomów i dwa brązowe medale – nagrody z zawodów karate shotokan. Sonia może nie była najlepsza, ale wiedziało o co w tym stylu walki chodzi.

Było też kila zdjęć rodzinnych, oraz tablica korkowa, nad czarny biurkiem z komputerem. W całości pokrywały wszelkiego rodzaju papiery i notatki. Również okolice komputera były niesamowicie wprost zaśmiecone.

Dla relaksu Sonia otworzyła jeden z odcinków Beast Wars i zachichotała widząc Rattrapa spadającego ze sporej wysokości. Uwielbiała tą serie Transformers. Jednak musiała przerwać oglądanie, czując jak parne powietrze daje się we znaki. W pokoju było duszno, czego winien było gorące popołudnie. Dziewczyna wstała z obrotowego krzesła i podeszła do okna. Otworzyła je na rozcież i delektowałam się wiatrem wiejącym ze wschodu. Stamtąd nadciągały też ciężkie burzowe chmury. Wreszcie, po tym parnym tygodniu trochę popada. W pewien niewytłumaczalny sposób gwałtowne burze przynosiły jej dobre samopoczucie. Raz jej sensei powiedział – „_jesteś_ _jak wichura niosąca deszcz i błyskawice_". Być może to był powód dla którego tak kochała burze. Gdy usłyszałam pierwszy grzmot wróciła z powrotem przed monitor, by sprawdzić czy nic się przypadkiem nie stało z komputerem.

Gdy na ekranie trwał zażarty pojedynek między Predaconam, a Maximalami Sonia robiłam małe porządki na zawalonym najróżniejszymi śmieciami blacie biurka. Była to syzyfowa praca, zawsze był tam bałagan i nawet gdyby w końcu by posprzątała do końca, po jednym dniu biurko wróciło by do poprzedniego stanu. Zbyt wiele czasu tu spędzała by utrzymać idealny porządek. Leżała tam też osobliwa bransoleta. Do ogniw wąskiego łańcucha przyczepione były talizmany. Była to niewielka kolekcja Seleny, choć w gruncie rzeczy nigdy nie wierzyła w ich moc. Czasem ofiarowywała jeden lub dwa znajomym z okazji urodzin czy imienin. Teraz było ich pięć: Miecz św. Jerzego, Pierścień Atlantów, Młot Thora, Aztecki Orzeł i Celtycki Triskel. Sonia zapięła bransoletę na dłoni. Wzdrygnęła się słyszą kolejny potężny grzmot. Chyba pora wyłączyć zasilanie za nim jakieś wyładowanie spali płytę główną.

Gdy komputer był bezpiecznie wyłączony, Sonia rzuciła się na łóżko i zamknęła oczy. Cofnęła się w głąb swego umysłu, obserwując swoje własne wspomnienia. Mocno stąpała po ziemi nie wierząc w te wszystkie paranormalne bzdury, ale karate prawiło że zaczęła postrzegać swój umysł jako osobna rzeczywistość, w którą można było się wybrać po odpowiednim treningu. Sonia, która zapamiętywała wszytko co ja ciekawego, nauczyła się odbywać takie podróże. Teraz szła korytarzem po którego obu stronach było mnóstwo drzwi, za nimi czaiły się sceny z jej życia, lub archiwa zabierające informacje na dany temat. Mimo iż ona sama była bałaganiarą, umysł pozostawał zagadkowo uporządkowany. Jednak tu nie wygrasz z podświadomością. Ona swoje, a ty swoje.

Nagle dojrzała drzwi, za którymi jaśniało światełka. Nigdy ich tu wcześniej nie wdziała, bez namysłu podbiegła do nich i szarpnęła klamką do siebie.

Wtedy świat zniknął w rozbłysku jaskrawego światła. Dziewczyna została zbita z nóg, lecz zamiast upadła na podłogę coś pchnęło ją do to tyłu. Szarpnął nią ból niczym cios wymierzony w splot słoneczny. Przed rozbłyskiwały mi wielobarwne wzory. W końcu uderzyła plecami coś twardego. Dziewczyna obieła się ramionami drżąc usiłując opanować ból w klatce piersiowej.

- Ofiara! – Usłyszała czyjś zachrypnięty głos.

- Ale oberwała… - ktoś chwycił ją za ramiona.

- Nie mamy szans! Musimy się wycofać! – Głos był skrzekliwy i przepełniony strachem.

Dziewczyna bała się otworzyć oczy.

- Nie.

- Musimy! – Dłonie się cofnęły.

- NIE.

„_To brzmiało jak… niemożliwe_" – pomyślała. – _To nie mógł być ON_!"

Dziewczyna w końcu zdołała rozchylić powieki. Przed jej oczyma wirowały czarne pszczoły. Uklękła powoli i przyłożyła dłonie do twarzy. Co ciekawe wydała się ona obca i jakaś dziwnie… kanciasta? Na prawym przegubie wciąż miała bransoletę.

Po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że wokół niej pada gesty deszcz strzałów, a podłoże wibruje w rytm eksplozji. Lęk ściskał jej serce.

- Zetrą nas na proch! – Ten sam zachrypnięty głos.

Zapodała chwila ciszy.

- Predacony odwrót!

„_Wolne żarty!_"

Dziewczyna spojrzała w górę. Nad nią pochylał się nie, kto inny jak Scorpnok.

- Wstawaj, pora się zmywać – powiedział.

Sonia lekko przekrzywiła głowę. Jej umysł z wolna trawił informacje, ale ciało juz przeskoczyło na tryb instynktu samozachowawczego. Ręka wystrzeliła do przodu w ciosie z otwartej dłoni zwany przez nią pieszczotliwe „łamaczem nosów". Predacon wrzasnął upadając na tyłek. Nos został miażdżony i wciśnięty w metalową twarz. W życiu nie wyprowadziła tak silnego ciosu.

Jadąc na kompletnych odruchach zerwała się z ziemi i sadząc susy jak wystraszona sarna pobiegła miedzy ciemnymi skałami pola bity. Przy niesamowitej dawce szczęścia nie trafił ją żaden pocisk z obfitej wymiany ognia. Jednym susem przesadziła spory głaz by trafić prosto w... obcięciach zdębianego Rattrapa. Zbyt zaskoczony by zrobić cokolwiek został zwalany na ziemię siłą rozpędu. Dziewczyna zaryzykowała spojrzenie w boki i zobaczyła Dinobota z nieco głupim wyrazem zaskoczenia na twarzy. Trzy sekundy później przetoczyła się przez ramię i znów poderwała się do ucieczki.

Gdzieś za nią coś bzyczało. To Waspinator usiłował zagrodzić jej drogę. W przypływie nagłej odwagi, a może desperacji postawiła wyeliminować go jako przeszkodę w postaci przerośniętej osy. Gdy zawisł przed nią w powietrzu usiłując ja zatrzymać skoczyła i posłała go na ziemię potężnym kopnięciem z boku, który był jej specjalnością. Upadła na ziemię i ból, który nie opuszczał jej odkąd znalazła się w tym wariatkowie uderzył z pełną mocą. Nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa. Upadła ciężko i przewróciła się na bok. Dreszcze wstrząsnęły jej ciałem, które wydawało się zbyt wielkie i ciężkie. Spojrzała na sznur amuletów, a nieznanej jej ręce przypominającej ramie cyborga, częściowo pokryte lśniącym szarym futrem. Dałaby głowę, że Młot Thora otaczała go blada poświata, szeroka na jakiś centymetr.

Z trudem podniosła się na łokciach. Rattrap patrzy ma nią z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Gdyby miała trochę więcej sił pewnie śmiała by się teraz z jego miny. Właśnie nadchodziła reszta Maximali. Gdzieś dalej Waspinator zebrał się szybko z ziemi i w beast mode uciekła najszybciej jak pozwalałbym mu na to uszkodzenia.

- No i fajnie – stwierdziłam i straciłam przytomność.

CDN


	2. Chapter 2

Ktoś kto stały na zewnątrz bazy Predaconów, rozbitego statku" Dark Side" mógłby uznać że w środku doszło do espozji.

- JAK TO: UCIEKŁA?! – Ryknął Megatron.

- Waspinator nie wie, dlaczego Flash uciekła – wyjąkał kuląc się ze strachu pechowy Predacon.

- Może ten strzał uszkodził ją bardziej niż można było się spodziewać – rzekł Taratulas i gorzko tego żałował lecą na ścianę po ciosie swego przywódcy.

- Sprowadźcie z powrotem, albo zniszczcie! Ma zbyt wiele informacji i może posłużyć Maximalą jako broń przecinko mnie! Co tu jeszcze robicie?! WYDAŁEM ROZKAZ!!!

Wrzaski przywódcy Predaconów zmobilizowały jego podwładnych. Żadne z nich w końcu nie chciał oberwać za stanie w miejscu…

Sonia ocknęła się i stwierdziła, że leży na czymś w rodzaju pryczy. Przebiegła wzrokiem po niewielki mrocznym powieszeniu. Natychmiast rozpoznała go jako kwaterę na statku Axalon. Tyle przecież razy widziała tę należącą do Cheetor;a, i tę którą zajmował Dinobot. W tym momencie przypomniała sobie wydarzenia, które prawdopodobnie miały miejsce kilka godzin temu. Dziewczyna chciała się uszczypnąć, ale zamiast rąk miała teraz psie łapy.

„_Nie psie… wilcze_" powiedziała sobie w myślach.

Sunęła się na podłogę i zrobiła pierwsze nieporadne korki. Punkt ciężkości miała w dość dziwacznym miejscu i z największym trudem utrzymywała równowagę. Kolejnie kilka kroków. Doszła to tego jak poradzić sobie z zestawem czerech łap. W końcu stanęła. Jeśli to zawirowany sen to być może będzie się w stanie transformować? Warto spróbować.

- Eee… maxymalizacja? – Nic się nie stało. Jęknęła cicho – Terroryzacja.

Natychmiast poderwało ją na dwie nogi. Przednie łapy zniknęły przesuwając się na plecy w zamian zostawiać parę rąk, która widziałam wcześniej. Nogi też miała już normalne, tylko stopy postały wyposażone w psie pazury. Na piersi ukazał się coś jak kamizelka kuloodporna. Pomacała głowę. Wilczy pysk został tam niczym kaptur. Futro jej beast mode było czarne.

- Jestem predaconam? – Spytała sama siebie. – Jestem… jestem…

- Flash – powiedział ktoś za jej plecami.

Odruchowo skoczyła w tył. Powtarzana do poru na treningach karate postawa obronna sam jej przyszła. Uniosła w pięści w gardzie.

- Spokojnie – to był Cheetor, podniósł dłonie do góry pokazując iż nie ma żadnej borni.

Sonia poczuła się głupio i opuściła dłonie stając normalnie..

- Jak mnie nazwałeś? – Spytała Sonia.

- Flash, tak masz w końcu na imię, mała.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się gorzko. Wiec to nie był tylko sen. Pewni nie jeden zwariowany fan Trasformaers były wniebowzięty na jej miejscu, ale ona marzyła tylko o powrocie do domu.

- Nie, jestem Sonia i stanowczo nie powinno mnie tu być. Mogę prozmawiać z Optimusem?

- Czyli podsumowując, jesteś człowiekiem, w ciele Flash wylądowałaś przypadkiem a dowodem na twoją prawdomówność ma być ta ozdóbka? Niby przypadkiem doszłaś do kodu transformacji? Niby jest serial animowany, którego my jesteśmy bohaterami? Masz nas za zgraje idiotów?!

W tej sporawe Sonia musiała przyznać rację Rattrpaowi. Cała jej historia brzmiała jak wyssane z palca bzdury. Zerknęła na Dinobota, który od dłuższego czasu wpatrywał się w nią nieprzyjaźnie. Jedyną nadzieję pokładała w tym, że uda się jej przekonać Optimusa, że mówi prawdę. Zaczynało się robić gorąco.

- Który jest teraz rok? – Zapytał nagle Rhinox.

- Nie wiem, co… - zaczął Rattrap, ale zielony bot uciszył go groźnym spojrzeniem.

- Tak wiem, zamknij się Rattrap – mrukną skarcony szczór.

- Eee… 2007.

- Czy u was są podobni do nas? – Pytał dalej.

- Nie, jeśli ci chodzi o Autoboty. To znaczy tam jest taki film o was, ale nigdy nie spotkała m takich jak wy… Nie! Na odwrót. Jesteście fikcyjnymi postaciami komiksów, seriali i filmów.– zakończyła kulawo Sonia.

- Piękne bajeczni powiadasz wilczątko – zironizował szczur.

- Zamknij się Rattrap! – Krzyknęła w końcu, choć nie do końca z własnej woli. Jej głos zabrzmiał jakoś obco.

Szczurowaty bot odskoczył jak poparzony. Reszta gapiła się na mnie z otwartymi ustami.

- Na Matrycę… Thunder – wyszeptał Optimus.

- Co znowu? – Spytała wściekła Sonia dając za wygraną.

- Cheetor zaprowadzi Selenę do jej kwatery. Chciałbym później z nią porozmawiać. Co do ciebie czy zgodzisz się na skanowanie twoich systemów? To by nam wiele wyjaśniło.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. Jak by miała jakiś wybór.

- W tym momencie jest mi już wszystko jedno.

Ruszyła za Cheetorem który trzymał się od dwa kroki od niej. Musiała palną coś to zaskoczyło, ba nawet wystraszyło załogę Axalonu. Musi się dowiedzieć, co to takiego było. No, cóż będzie usiała sięgnąć po drastyczne środki. Bała się znów obejrzeć dokładniej swój umysł, zważając na to co się stało ostatnim razem.

Gdy Sonia znalazła się powrotem w małej kwaterze usiadła wygodnie na pryczy opierając się o ścianę. Nie miała ochoty znów leżeć na podłodze, a przecież w takiej podróży nie kontrolowała ciała. Z boku wyglądałao to jak by spała.

„_Jak to było? Acha. Wyciszyć się. Odciąć się od całego świata…_"

Strach i te wszystkie wydarzenie sprawiły że koncentracja zajęła jej bardzo dużo czasu. Nim zobaczyła pierwsze drzwi prowadzący w korytarz. Gdy go ujrzała od razu poczuła się lepiej. Tutaj była Panią i Władcą. To był jej świat.

Nagle natrafiła na metalowe wrota z wytłoczonym napisem „Thunder". Napis był mocno porysowanym, a pod nim wydrapano krzywe „Flash". Po chwili uświadomiła sobie że to te dzrwi przeniosły ja do obcego świata Beast Wars.

„_To stanowczo niej jest moje_" – powiedziała w myślach które tutaj były dźwiekiem.

Próbowała je tworzyć. Coś jednak próbowało jej przeszkodzić. Gdy tylko lekko je uchyliła ktoś z drugiej strony natomiast je zatrzaskiwał.

„_Nie ze mną te numery_" – warknęła i z całej siły szarpnęła uchwyt. To jej świat! Tu jestem najpoterzniejsza

Po korytarzu niósł się opętańczy śmiech. Dziewczyna zrobiła krok w tył zasłaniając uszy. Gdzieś w realnym świecie Pierścień Atlantów jarzył się czerwonym światłem.

„_Cicho błądzi!!!_" – Krzyknęła z mocą. Dźwięk przybrał formę niebieskiej fali światła szybko rozlewając się po korytarzu durząc to coś co ja atakowało.

Śmiech zamarł niemal natychmiast. Gdy znów otoczyła ją cisza szarpnęła klamkę, a drzwi otworzyły się z trzaskiem.

Świat za nimi był inny. Zamiast jednego korytarza był to kręty labirynt, a na jego ścianach poruszały się sceny z życia jakiejś femobotki. Podświadomie wiedziała iż jest to Flash. Sonia szła dalej śmiało. Zabłądzić mógł tylko ten, który wątpił w siebie. A ona się nie bała, już nie.

Po kilku zakrętach zauważyła, że pewne wspomnienia są zatarte i uwięzione. To musiało oznaczać, że albo właściciel nie chciał ich pamiętać, albo ktoś „pomógł" mu je zapomnieć. Skupiła się na znalezieniu owego „właściciela". To, co dotychczas widziała udowodniło jej, że w ciele bota nie jest sama. Potrafiła ocenić które wspomnienia należały do Flash, a które do tej co zajmowała to ciało bezprawnie.

W końcu ją znalazła Thunder. Leżała skulona wewnątrz zmieniającej się ciągle kuli energii.

„_Iskra_" – pomyślała Sonia, a słowo odbiło się echem po labiryncie.

Tuż obok stało paskudne stworzenie. Było to coś z wilka i coś z jaszczura. Bez wątpienia była kobietą. Na jej ramieniu pysznił się znak Predaconów.

„_Flash jak się domyślam?_"

„_Szybko tu trafiłaś białkowcze_" – skomentował potwór.

„_Wiesz nie chcę się narzucać, ale radzę ci po dobroci zabieraj stąd parszywy tyłek ty efekcie porania mózgu!_" – Zawołała głośno dziewczyna.

„_Dużo wiesz, za dużo_" - mruknęła Flash.

„_Mam ci to przesłać pocztom? Zabieraj się pasożycie, albo się dowiesz, do czego jestem zdolna!_"

„_Chętnie zobaczę_" – zakpił potwór.

Sonia ruszyła do przodu. Zebrała swój zdrowy rozsądek i logikę przeciwko wytworowi strachu i nienawiści. Przydałaby się jeszcze miłość, albo przyjaźń, ale tej broni Selenie brakowało. Może gdyby była u siebie w domu dałaby radę coś z siebie wykrzesać, ale teraz jako tarczę służyło jej poczucie sprawiedliwości. Tak właśnie tutaj było. Mimo iż wygladało to jak pojedynek na pięści tan naprawdę spierały się tutaj emocje i uczucia.

Dziewczyna przy pierwszym ciosie wiedziała, że tego pojedynku może nie wygrać. Flash żywiła się strachem i bólem Thunder, dzięki czemu rosła w siłę. Ona do dyspozycji miała tylko to, co przyniosła ze sobą. Jednak alternatywą do wygranej było stracenie i siebie i ostatniej nadziei dla uwięzionej. Wymierzając potworowi Prawy sierpowy modliła się o pomoc. Bała się co jeszcze odbierało jej siłę.

Pierścień Atlantów zajaśniał jaskrawo. Tym razem widziała to dokładnie.

Sonia poczuła nagły przypływ mocy. Nie znała jej źródła, ale przyjął ją z wdzięcznością. Moc była „ciepła i czerwona", czyli miłość i wiara w siebie. Flash ryczała wściekle smagana ognistym biczem. Dziewczyna pchała ją coraz dalej ku pustce rozpościerającej się poza polem bitwy. Sytuacja zmieniła się tak gwałtownie jak to się zdarza tylko w filmach.

W iskrze ocknęła się Thunder. Widząc przegrywającą Flash posłała ku niej słabe ostrze białej energii strącając ją w nicość.

„_Już tego nie zobaczymy_" – oświadczyła wesoło Sonia. – „_Zgrabnie ostrze, słabe, ale widać że wiesz o co chodzi._"

„_Dlaczego mi pomogłaś_?" – Spytała cicho Thunder. Widać było że jest bardzo zmęczona.

„_Przydatkiem wylądowałam w twoim ciele i nie miałam ochoty na kazanie w wykonaniu Optimusa_."

Twarz bota wyrażała nieskończone zdziwienie.

„_A tak na serio to nie wiem jak się tu znałam, ani tym bardziej jak się wydostać. Układ jest taki. Ty zajmujesz się byciem Maximalem, a mnie dasz czas na dojście do tego jak wrócić do domu. Wchodzisz w to?_" – Prawda była taka że po prostu uznała że to będzie właściwa rzecz którą trzeba zrobić.

„_A mam wyjście? Teraz mogła byś mnie załatwić jak Flash_."

„_Niby tak, ale za jakiś czas będziesz mogła mnie stąd wywalić, a ja się z tym liczę_."

„_Nie wątpię żebyś była w stanie się obronić._"

„_Takie rzeczy należna od nastawiania_" – dziewczyna wzruszyła beztrosko ramionami. – „_To jak będzie?_"

Thunder wyciągnęła rękę. Sonia uścieła ją uśmiechając się przyjaźnie.

„_Partnerki?_" – Spytała dziewczyna.

„_Uratowałaś mi życie, to czyni nas siostrami._" – odparła femobotka.

„_Nie, tylko ci nie co pomogła uwolnić, ale niech będzie siotro._"

- Sonia! SONIA! – Cheetor szarpał ją za ramię

- Weź, że przestań! – Krzyknęła odpychając go. – Rękę chcesz mi urwać?!

- Próbuje ci obudzić chyba już od pól megacyklu. Co się stało?

- Nic, porostu mam twardy sen. Na dobitkę cała ta sytuacja dała mi się we znaki. Co, Primalowi zebrało się na rozumy?

- Nie mów tak o nim – powiedział ostro Cheetor.

- Dobra, dobra – mruknęła Sonia i wstała.

„_Thunder?_"

„_Jestem_."

„_To ty wtedy kazałaś się zamknąć szczurkowi, prawda?_"

„_Odpowiedz brzmi - tak._"

„_Czyli to ty będziesz teraz gadać, a sobie odpocznę Należy mi się._"

„_Skoro tak, to niech będzie mała._"

„_Tylko nie mała_" – zaprotestowała dziewczyna śmiejąc się. – „_Pamiętaj kto tu kogo ratował!_"

„_Pomogłaś mi się tylko uwolnić – mała. Sama tak powiedziałaś_"

„_Nie łap mnie za słowa!_"

Cheetor który nie mógł być światkiem tej mentalnej rozmowy spojrzał zaskoczony na chichoczącego bota. Jeszcze wiele rzeczy miało go dzisiejszego dnia zaskoczyć

CDN


	3. Chapter 3

Wilczy botka siedziała na kamieniu tuż nad przepaścią. Wpatrywała się w ryczący wodospad podziwiając jego piękno i siłę. Dinobot poszedł do niej powoli jak by się bał, że skoczy. Ostatnio trzymał się blisko niej. Niemal zawsze gdy się odwracała, o stał i patrzył na nią. Trzy dni minęły od momentu gdy Sonia została wciągnięta w ten zwariowany świat i powoli zaczynało ja to irytować. Z drugiej strony dziękowała Bogu że Predacony nie przypuściły żadnego ataku. Nie wiedziała czy dała by sobie radę, a może raczej jak bardzo przeszkadzała by Thunder.

Dinobot obszedł botkę do koła by móc patrzeć jej w twarz.

- Thunder? - Spytał.

- Sonia – poprawiła go.

- A ona…

- Ma parę spraw do przemyślenia – wyjaśniała dziewczyna.

- Tak właściwe chodzi mi o ciebie.

Sonia oderwała wzrok od spadającej wody. Dinobot zobaczył że jej wizjery są ciemnoniebieskie. Gdy do głosy dochodziła Thunder stawały się czerwone. W przyszłości przyda mu się to w rozróżnieniu dwóch różnych świadomości w ciel femobotki.

- Zamiast krążyć wokół tematu przejedz do setna sprawy – westchnęła Sonia

- Jesteś świadoma, że Megatron będzie cię szukał? Dla niego ciągle jesteś Flash. Posiadasz informacje, które są zagrożeniem dla jego planów. I jest coś jeszcze…

„_Flash była swego rodzaju ››dziewczyną‹‹ Megatona, jak się to mówi w twoich stronach_" – poinformowała ją Thunder.

- To też wiem – odpowiedziała na głos.

- Co wiesz?

- Że Megatron leci na Flash.

Dinobot uśmiechnął się krzywo nachylił się nad przepaścią.

- Na dół jest kawał drogi. Nie boisz się?

- A czego by tu się bać? Będę się martwic jak spadnę

Dinobot przyznał jej racje. Sonia miała fenomenalne podejście do życia. Mocno stała na ziemi, przyjmowała fakty ze spokojem, bowiem i tak co się stało to się nie odstanie. Pewnie dlatego mimo iż cała sytuacja powinna wywołać u kogoś innego regularne ataki paniki, u niej rozchodziła się po kościach zachowując jej umysł jasny i przejrzysty.

Były Predacon odszedł do statku zastawiając się jak wyciągnąć z niej więcej informacji o jej osobowości i niezwykłym połączeniu z Thunder.

Sygnał alarmowy poderwał Rattrapa znad wirtualnego pokera. Do bazy zbliżały się dwa predacony. Zerknął szybko na kamery i zobaczył Sonię nad przepaścią.

- Zabieraj się stamtąd wilcza panno! – Krzyknął do komunikatora.

Widział jak femobotka zrywa się z miejsca, lecz nigdy nie miała dotrzeć do statku…

Sonia krzyknęła, gdy pocisk trafił tuż koło niej. Fala uderzeniowa rzuciła ją w bok. Przerażona spojrzała na Terrosaura

„_Biegnij!_" – Usłyszała w myślach.

Pobiegła, lecz nie po ziemi. Wbiegła w drzwi prowadzące do wnętrza swojego umysłu. Teraz mogła to robić bez namysły ustępując miejsca Thunder. Spędziły cała noc ucząc się jak zmieniać się przy sterach swojego wspólnego ciała.

Thunder odwróciła się na plecy odbezpieczając broń. Podniosła karabinek, celując precyzyjnie. Jeden strzał wystarczyłby strącić napastnika na ziemię.

- Do mnie strzelasz kretynie?! – Ryknęła.

- Flash? – Spytał zaskoczony Terrosaur.

Femobotka skrzywiła się paskudnie. Sonia obserwowała z boku tę scenę z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Po sekundzie parsknęła śmiechem.

- Nie, cholera, cielony Primus! – Wrzasnęła na niego. – Masz szczęście, że potrzebuję transportu, bo skończył być jako żużel! A teraz nadstaw grzbiet idioto!

Thunder wspięła się na grzbiet pterodaktyla i rozsiadła wygodnie.

„_No, ładnie, zgrbnie i sprytnie_" – skomentowała Sonia..

„_Miałam okazję sporo się nauczyć od Predaconów. Trochę śmieci Flash zostało mi w spadku po niej_."

„_Tiaa, to, co teraz? Zemsta? Tylko nie kłam, pamiętaj że siedzę w twojej głowie._"

„_Nie, tylko trochę namieszamy_."

„_My_?" – Zdziwiła się Sonia. – „_A co ja mam robić?_"

„_Pamiętasz te swoje wspominania z filmów akcji? Ten gości włamał się w szeregi wroga, ukradł plany czegoś tam ważnego i nawiał wysyłając wszystko na orbitę. Mam zamiar zrobić podobnie z odrobiną twojej pomocy_."

„_A jednak zemsta. Możesz na mnie liczyć_" – roześmiała się Sonia.

Megatron przyglądał się Thunder, która sprawiała wrażenie rozluźnionej. Stała wyprostowana na antygrawitacyjnej platformie z ramionami splecionymi na piersi.

Reszta, a w szczególności, Blackarachna miała poważnie wątpliwości, co do powrotu Flash. Sonia posunęła pomysł z przylaniem komuś na modłę nieistniejącej już Predaconki, ale Thunder zapodawała coś innego. Gdy dziewczyna usłyszała propozycję cofnęła się w głąb umysły z niesmakiem o ostrzegając, że będzie wymiotować..

- Widzisz Megatronie, chyba moja dobra stron doszła do głosu po uszkodzeniach – Thunder dała swojemu głosowi lekko mruczące brzemiennie. – Oczywiście tak chwila słabości minęła szybko. Namieszałam trochę u Maximalów i z pewnością minie długi czas za nim dojdą do łady ze sowim komputerem. Wszytko szło dobrze, tylko ten latający kretyn, pozbawiony obwodów logicznych strzelał do mnie.

Terrosaur skulił się pod spojrzeniami Megatona i Thunder.

- Na szczęście mój kochany nie jestem taka delikatna – zbliżyła się do przywódcy Predacnów. - Może trochę – i musnęła jego usta w delikatnym pocałunku.

„_Błeeee! Obrzydliwe!_" – Odezwała się Sonia przytłumionym z obrzydzenia głosem..

Załoga jak na rozkaz odrzuciła głowy.

- Tymczasem trochę odpocznę, mam za sobą kila dni pełnych wrażeń – powiedziała Thunder i uruchomiała napęd platformy.

Zostawiała za sobą uśmiechniętego jak idiotę Megatrona i wrogie spojrzenia reszty załogi.

Bez najmniejszego trudu znalazła kwaterę zajmowana kiedyś przez Flash. Tam oparła się o ścianę i zakryła dłonią usta.

„_Zaraz zwymiotuję_" – jęknęła.

„_Komu to mówisz?!_" – Warknęła oburzona Sonia.

„_Zaczynasz jęczeć jak Rattrap. Tam jest portal, mamy swobodne wejście do bazy danych. Teraz twoja kolej_."

„_Ale… nie wiem, o czym mówisz_" – wykręcała się dziewczyna.

„_Daj spokój mała, przez otwarte drzwi można przejść w obie strony. Jesteś… jak to się u was mówi? Hakerem_."

„_Ja nigdy…_" – wypierała się dalej.

„_Pewien zakład pogrzebowy dostał_…"

„_Dobra, dobra._ _Wygrałaś_" – Sonia spojrzała na monitor. – „_Nic nie rozumiem z tych krzaczków… to wasz alfabet?_"

„_Czytaniem ja się zajmę ty szukaj plików o złotych dyskach_."

Palce Seleny precyzyjnie powadziły ja poprzez gąszcz kodów. Było kilka bajer, ale Predacony nie zadały sobie trudu z maskowaniem danych i Thunder przy pomocy dziewczyny z łatwością czytała kolejnie dokumenty. Dziecinna igraszka.

Jednak, albo danych zwyczajnie nie było, albo znajdowały się na oddzielnym dysku nie podłączonym do głównego systemu.

„_Ups!_" – Jęknęła dziewczyna.

„_Co, ups?"_

„_Ktoś mnie namierzył_"- powiedziała Sonia.

„_Chyba nawet wiem kto…"_

Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. Stali tam Megatron i Taratulas. Sonia patrzyła na nich z zawzięta miną.

„_To twoje karate… mogła byś? Trochę za późno na mój blaster_" – Spytała Thunder.

„_Czytasz mi w myślach!_"

„To właściwie robię… na serio…"

Dziewczyna skoczyła do przodu upadając na jedno kolano. Posłała lewy prosty w miejsce gdzie Megatron powinien mieć żołądek. Ręka kierowana przez Thunder chwyciła za broń i strzeliła w paskudny pysk pająka.

Megatron padł na kolana. Przeskoczyła nad nim.

- Pozdrowienia od Thunder! – Zawołała na odchodnym.

„_Karateka, haker… nieźle jak na człowieka_."

„_Karate jak przez szmatę w moim wykonaniu_."

Sonia biegła korytarzem znamy jej ze wspomnień Flash. Znalazła dziurę w kadłubie, dokładnie wyciętą i zamaskowaną. Takie wyjście awaryjnie. Chyba po raz pieszy była wdzięczna tej kreaturze. Nim opuściła statek podłożyła dwa ładunki „pożyczone" od Rattrapa. Pod chwili biegła na złamanie karku przeskakując szczeliny pełne lawy.

„_Chyba nam się oberwie od Optimusa_" – Odezwała się Sonia słysząc wybuch za plecami.

„_Ostatnim razem ja się tłumaczyłam, teraz twoja kolej_."

„_A czyj to był pomysł?_"

- To było nieodpowiedzialne i głupie.

Primal prawił jej kazanie, a Sonia stała od czasu do czasu mu potakując. Tak naprawdę sensory słuchowe ustawiła tylko na połowie mocy wiec nie musiała wysłuchiwać wszystkiego.

- Mogłaś zginąć, albo znów dostać się w ręce Megatona, czy tego właśnie chcesz?

Na końcu języka miała „nie". Spuściła głowę udając skruchę. W końcu wypad, był pomysłem Thunder i ona sam nie poczuwała się do odpowiedzialności.

- Skończyłeś już?! – niewytrzymała.

Optimusa aż zatkało. Resztę z resztą też.

- Tak, znaczy… możesz odjeść.

Sonia podreptała do swojej kwatery. Rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie na resztę. Cheetor patrzył na nią z niesmakiem podobnie jak Rhinox. Rattrp tymczasem pokazał jej uniesiony w górę kciuk. Na twarzy Dinobota błąkał się lekki uśmiech.

„_Czyli wszystko po staremu_" – stwierdziła Sonia.


	4. Chapter 4

- Myślę, że to wywoła pewne wspomnienia u ciebie – rzekł zielony bot.

Sonia patrzyła uważnie na zniszczony stasis pod. Leżała w nim martwa protoforma. Komputer był całkowicie rozbity. Iskra uleciała już dawno.

- Nie rozumiem – powiedziała szczerze.

- Dinobot znalazł tego biedaka niedługo po tym jak ty się u nas zjawiłaś. Wygląda na to, że pod rozbił się mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, gdy ty wylądowałaś w umyśle Thunder.

- I?

- Możliwe, że nie jesteś ludzka dziewczyną. Może iskra miała w pamięci jakąś dziewczynę i przejęła jej osobowość.

Sonia zmarszczyła brwi.

- Zabawa polega na tym, że wiem, kim jestem i wiem, kim byłam. Jeśli macie jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości spytajcie Thunder – powiedziała ostro.

- Więc Thunder?

- Znam ja na wylot. Sonia to ludzkie dziecko, nie mam co do tego wątpliwości – powiedziała femobotka wzruszając ramionami.

- Oczywiście, ale…

Bazą wstrzał wybuch.

- Co do…? – Powiedział Sonia.

- Wybaczcie, że przeszkodzę, w romantyczniej rozmowie, ale zostaliśmy zaatakowani! – Wrzasnął Rattrap przez komunikator.

Axalon był ostrzeliwany na całego. Osłony już się chwiały i w każdej chwili mogły opaść dając, Predacon'ą wolne wejście do bazy. Coś działało na system osłabiając tarcze i wyłączyło działka.

- Ale jak to możliwie! – Krzyknął Optimus padając na podłogę po kolejnym wstrząsie.

- To chyba jakiś wirus! Musiał opanować system zasilania! – Zawołał Rattrap spod konsoli.

- Wirus? – Spytała Sonia zbierając się z podłogi. – Przejście dla hakera!

Dopadła do klawiatury i szybko weszła w podsystemy tarczy. Wirus dostał się przez nieosłonięte kable już jakiś czas temu i czekał zamrożony. Był to prosty w swej budowie program zapychający pliki. Cholery „króliki".

- Dasz radę go unieszkodliwić? – Spytał Primal.

- Raczej – odparła dziewczyna.

Uruchomiła antywirusa, wcześniej lekko zmieniając jego parametry, by był szybszy. W momencie ich liczba spadła. Już prawie udało się jej oczyścić najważniejsze pliki, gdy coś zgrzytnęło. Monitor pocieniał i pokazała się przekreślony symbol Maximali. Sonia skrzywiła się. Łącze z którego korzystała zostało zerwana. Weszła ponownie do system gdy nagle…

Olbrzymia dziura pojawiła się w kadłubie, a Cheetor został rzucany na równoległą ścianę. Postali wyciągnęli broń celując w wyrwę. Co środa coś wpadło. Sonia rozpoznała to od razu toczącą się puszkę.

- Gaz łzawiący?

- Co?! – Spytał Dinobot.

Rozległo się ciche „psss!" i całe pomieszczenie wypełniła chmura zielonkawego gazu. Maximale padali jedne po drugim. Sonia wspólnie Thunder rozpaczliwe trzymała się świadomości. Nogi miała jak z waty, a w głowie panował zamęt. Miała wrażenie jak by na jej barki ktoś położył olbrzymi ciężar. Dłonie trzęsły się rozpaczliwe. Reszta już leżała na podłodze wstrząsana drgawkami.

„Wirus?" – Spytała dziewczyna opierają się o ścianę.

„Tak… zaraz opanuje nasze systemy i już po nas."

„Poczekaj, mam pomysł… Damy radę dojść do ładowni?"

„Zobaczymy. Może razem damy rade. Predy zaczekają aż się to świństwo rozejdzie, więc nie będziemy miały towarzystwa"

Chwiejąc się jak pijak femobotka ruszyła szerokim korytarzem przystając, co chwilę. To była droga przez mękę. Sonia miała wrażenie ze cały statek kołysze się jak łudź podczas sztormu. Thunder zajmująca się patrzeniem gdzie idą miała problemy z ostrością. Wizjery nieustanni zachodziły mgła, a dłonie z trudem łapały się wypukłości na ścianach usiłując zaleźć punkt oparcia.

Gdzieś umknął Selenie moment, gdy wkroczyły do ładowni. Po paru minutach stwierdziła, że leży rozpłaszczona na podłodze obok stasis poda.

„_O rany… jesteś tam jeszcze?"_ – Spytała Thunder.

„_Jestem, co teraz?" _

„_Potrzebuje fizycznego kontaktu." _

„_Co ty…?" _

„_Zaufaj mi. Może uda mi się was wszystkich uratować." _

Sonia odcięła swój umysł od osłabionego ciała zbierając siły. Thunder wspięła się z trudem na nogi. Oparła głowę o czoło martwej protoformy.

„_No teraz wszytko moich rękach"_ - pomyślała dziewczyna.

W życiu nie zrobiłaby czegoś tak szalonego jak próba przejścia do innego ciała. Słyszała tylko o tym, ale sama nigdy tego nie próbowała. Gdyby coś się wydarzyło podczas takiej operacji jej umysł mógł zostać wyrywny z ciała, a potem… właściwie nikt nawet nie wiedział co było potem. Nikt kto to przeżył nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć. Umysł już nigdy nie powracał do ciała, a ciała żyły dalej jako rośliny. Teraz jednak nie miała wyboru. Stała na skraju przepaści. Na drugiej stronie widniały drzwi podobnie do tych, które prowadziły do świadomości Thunder. Na tych drzwiach jednak nie było żadnego napisu. Wiec po tamtej osobie nie został żaden ślad…

„_Zabłądzi tylko ten, kto wątpi w siebie… zabłądzi tylko ten, kto wątpi w siebie" -_ powtarzała uparcie dziewczyna.

Zrobiła krok jednocześnie wyobrażając sobie most przerzucony nad próżnią. Otworzyła oczy i stwierdziła, że stoi na chybotliwym moście linowym. Była zbyt słaba by swtorzyć bezpieczniejsze przejście. Lepsze to nisz nic. Stając ostrożnie kroki kroczyła przed siebie prawie dochodząc od zmysłów ze strachu. Nagle uświadomiła sobie że mimo wszystko ma lęk wysokości.

„_Nie, nie wolno mi się bać_" – powiedziała rozpaczliwe, przecząc strachowi który ściskał jej serce.

Gdzieś usłyszała wycie wilka. Serce drgnęło jej gwałtownie. Ruszyła szybciej. W oddali śpiewało zwierze, które Sonia zawsze uważała za swój zwierzęcy odpowiednik. Ten właśnie wibrujący dźwięk zdawał się chronić ją i wygasił szalony strach. Gdy tylko znalazła się na pewnym gruncie padła na kolana dysząc ciężko. Była śmiertelnie zmęczona. Wilcza pieśń ucichła. Przed sobą miała drzwi.

„_Jak mam tam się dostać?"_ – Spytała samą siebie i wstała powoli.

Po chwili stanęła i chwyciła za ciemny uchwyt robiący tu za klamkę. Zabłądzi tylko ten, kto wątpi w siebie.

Szarpnęła gwałtownie. Zamknęła na chwil oczy, gdy owił ją chłody wiatr. Gdy je znów otworzyła szczęka jej opadła ze zdziwienia. Patrzyła na swój korytarz i na swoje wspomnienia. Jak to…?! Coś zadzwoniło przy jej nadgarstku. Podniosła dłoń i zobaczyła swoją bransoletę z medalionami. Orzeł Azteków iskrzył się jasno.

„_Wskazujesz dobrą drogę…"_ – powiedziała do orła siedzącego na kaktusie, pożerającego węża. – „_Wiem, co teraz mam robić." _

Blackarachna weszła do ładowni i bezceremonialnie kopnęła leżącą na ziemi Thunder. Jak się spodziewała nie było reakcji. Wirus autorstwa Taratulas sparaliżował całą załogę Avalonu na dobrze. Tylko dwoje Maximalą przebywających poza bazą uchroniło się przed jego działaniem. Teraz czekała na nich pułapka, jeśli tylko podejdą na tyle blisko by w nią wpaść.

Pochyliła się nad zniszczony stasis podem. Jego wieko było szczelnie zamknięte. Brzegi były porysowanie jak by ktoś wcześniej już go otwierał. Już miała podnieś wieko, gdy pouczyła, że ktoś przykłada jej lufę pistoletu do potylicy.

- Nie mądrze zakładać, że za jednym zamachem załatwi się wszystkich – mruknął właściciel broni.

Głos był zachrypnięty, lecz niewątpliwe kobiecy.

- Teraz pajęczyco chętnie posłucham gdzie jest antywirus i ilu twoich kolegów łazi po naszym statku.

- A jeśli nie powiem?

- Wtedy odstrzelę ci, co nie, co dla zachęty.

***

Scorponok z mieszanymi uczuciami patrzył na pajęczyce z sporym w gnieceniem z tyłu głowy. Kto mógł to zdobić? Miał pewne podejrzenia o do Taratulas'a ale to nie jego stylu. Szczególnie, że Blaskaracnie brakowało lewej szczypco-ręki.

Mieli we troje pilnować świeżo zdobytej bazy, Maximali, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że na pokładzie jest koś, kto jakimś cudem uchronił się przed działaniem wirusa.

- Mam złe przeczucia – mruknął.

- Trafna uwaga.

Za nim się zdołał odwrócić ktoś postrzelił go w sam środek pleców. Nieprzytomny runął na plecy.

***

Taratulas ogład to, co zostało z jego laboratorium. Wydało tak jak by przeszła przez nie burza. Nim samym szarpała wściekłość. Schowek, w którym przetrzymywał antywirusa był pusty. Na dodatek ktoś podłączył wirusa do jego komputera. Dokładnie tego samego, który wyłączył systemy obronne Axalonu. Nikt, z pozostałych na wolności Maximali nie mógł bo skajowa i przenieść. Nie mieli na tyle umiejętności. W momencie pożałował że sam nie przeszukał ładowni i tego że ulotnił się z świeżo zdobytej bazy wbrew rozkazowi Megatona. Z jednej stron ma napraw na miesiąc, a z drugiej ktoś kto miał na tyle umiejętności by uniknąć wirusa i dostać się do jego kryjówki… Ta osoba może okazać się niezwykle przydatna w jego planach. Bardzo przydatna.

***

Sonia oparła się o ścianę z trudem łapiąc powietrze. Zapasy energii miała praktycznie na wyczerpaniu. Nic dziwnego. Większość została zużyta, gdy potoforma jeszcze żyła. Teraz ona z nowym beast mode zajmowała ciało i starała się uratować swoich przyjaciół. Jeśli koś wezwie posiłki będzie po niej. Trzymała mocno pojemnik z antywirusem. Dzięki bogu wystarczyło go tylko rozpylić w powietrzu. Predy nie zadały sobie wiele trudu z zamykaniem sparaliżowanych Maxmali. Byli zamknięci w jednej z wolnych kwater. Tam też wcześniej zaniosła Thunder.

Teraz zbierała siły przed ostatnim odcinkiem drogi. Od poziemnego laboratorium leciała jak szalona nadwerężając wątłe zapasy energonu. Jeszcze parę koków i spokojnie przejdzie do stasis locka. Komputer informował ją na bieżąco o utracie mocy. Nie uciszyła go tylko dla tego, że to on utrzymywał ją przy świadomości. W końcu przekroczyła próg mrocznego pomieszczenia. Osunęła się po ścianie otwierając pojemnik. Wreszcie…

Wtuliła się w ciemności, która od dłuższego czasu czaiła się na skraju umysłu.

STUK! STUK! STUK!

„_Chwileczkę, zaraz wstanę…" _

STUK! STUK! STUK!

„_No dobra, dobra już się zwlekam. Koszmar poranka następnego dnia, he, he…" _

Otworzyłam oczy, a właz komory regeneracyjne podniósł się z sykiem. Cała załoga patrzyła na nią z ciekawością.

- No, co? Nigdy nie widzieliście zmęczonej botki?

Thunder uśmiechnęła się do niej.

- Chyba zostałaś bohaterem dnia.

- Wykazałaś się niezwykłą odwagą. Wszyscy zawdzięczamy ci życie – powiedział uroczyście Optimus.

- E, tam – rzekła śmiejąc się.

Sonia spojrzała na soje podbicie w gładkiej powierzchni CR chamber. Niewiele się różniła od Thunder. Podobnie jak ona miała „kaptur" z wilczej głowy, lecz je pancerz miał kolor miedzi, podobnie jak sierść w miejscach gdzie przebijały się cechy beast mode.

- No, wreszcie nie będę musiał zachodzić w głowę, z czego się śmiejesz, wilczątko – powiedział Rattrap do Thunder.

- Beast Mode! – Zawołała Sonia.

Opadała na cztery łapy jako wilk euroazjatycki o biało - miedzianej maści.

- Hej skąd wytrzasnęłaś to DNA? – Spytał Cheetor.

- A to mój słodka tajemnica. Optimus, nie masz nic przeciwko że wybiorę się na patrol?

- Myślałem że będziesz wolała odprząc – powiedział zaskoczony Optimus.

- Myyy… nie? – Dumnym krokiem podeszła do windy i nim zjechała na dół puściła oko Thunder. Botka uśmiechała się do niej.

***

Wolność!

Sonia pędziła przed siebie wielkimi susami szczęśliwa jak nigdy. Mimo iż tęsknota wciąż czaiła się na dnie jej serca teraz przygasła i była ledwie ulotnym wspomnieniem.

Dziewczyna wyhamowała przez urwiskiem. W dole było pięć wilków bawiących się w najlepsze. Sonia zawyła śpiewnie. Wilki natychmiast odwiedzały na zew. To było cudowne, czuła się częścią tej planety. Bo przecież to Ziemia, jej dom!

- Widzę że w końcu zaakceptowałaś siebie – odezwał się głęboki głos zza jej plecami.

- Ano Tigatron i czuję się lepiej niż kiedykolwiek – powiedziała.

Z dołu wilki nawoływały ją. W jakiś dziwny podświadomy sposób rozumiała że zapraszaj ją do zabawy.

- Mimo iż urodziłaś się jako zwykła dziewczynka, masz serce wojownika. Idzi do nich.

Sonia skoczyła ze skarpy i zaczęła ganiać się z watahą. Wesołe piski i powarkiwania wypełniły mała kotlinkę.


End file.
